


In To Nothing

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [92]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error is dead. And Ink feels nothing.
Series: tales of the unexpected [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	In To Nothing

Ink did not feel anything.

Nothing.

  
  


And yet.

He knew he should... because there was an abnormal pain where his SOUL should be, his ink scars seemed to be burning him on a daily basis.

The SOULless monster began drinking his paint, letting the emotions run through him. He fixes the droplets, always using the happiness paint more than others.

The pain was there. Burning just behind the emotions, whispering to him things he did not understand.

Ink tries to think when this all started, but his skull was as empty as his SOUL.

Something was missing. Something was haunting him...

Lifting his brush up, he gave a mighty swing and a colourful portal was made. He did not know where it let go but went inside anyway.

Nothing.

But WHITE.

Ink hated the place immediately.

Why had he come to such a place?

Then he spots a hint of colour and rushes over to it. It was a blue scarf, a black and blue jacket, red round glasses and some knitting needles with light blue wool.

What caught Ink attention the most, was the black pile of dust that rests within these items.

Those scars burned more, causing Ink to double over in pain. A tear escapes his right socket, he reaches up and gently takes it away and looks at it in surprise from his fingertip. He was sure he had only a few drops of blue paint. So why was there this overwhelming sadness?

It was then he notices his vision was blurry, he touches his cheekbones and found them drowning in tears. He leans further over, his rainbow-coloured tears dropped into the black dust below.

"*Ink!" A voice cries out from behind, someone leans down and places their arms around his shoulders, "I keep telling you not to come back here."

"*Why Dream?" Ink asks, blinking at his own emotionless tone.

"*Because it always upset you. Stop doing this to yourself." Dream says, looking ready to cry himself, "come on..." Then glances down at the untouched items and dust, "Have you chosen what you want to spend his dust on. You were the closest thing he had to a ...a..."

"*Dream... I don't remember who this was." Ink, at last, admits to his best friend, who took in a deep breath in- Ink turns to look at Dream, "Who is this?"

Dream fell silent for the longest time, and Ink waits for an answer.

"*Perhaps its best you forgot." Dream said with a sigh, a few tears did fall this time, "This is killing you. I hate to keep seeing you do this to yourself."

"*Who was he?" Ink presses the issue, he frowns deeply when Dream looks away from him.

"*Let's go. And I think you should write this down." Dream says quickly, he stands and holding onto his friend, helps him to stand too, "Do not come back."

"*It hurts." Ink said, touching his scars, "Why does this hurt so much? What has happened to me?"

"*Come on." Dream says sadly, he raises his hand and opens a bright portal and takes Ink by the arm, leads him away from the painful white.

The pair went through and the portal closes. Leaving the black dust alone.

There was a loud creak.

Almost like the sound of breaking bones.

The dust began to glitch, ERROR signs began to pop up all over. And from that dust 3/9 of a SOUL appears, it was black, blue, yellow, red and filled with glitches and ERROR signs.

The dust started to rise, spinning upwards, black numbered ones and zeros appear and these began to form the body around the SOUL.

Another creak echos through the silences.

A glitchy groan was heard.

"*DaMn ya InK." The ERROR snarls darkly, "I cAn't bELievE Ya KilL M-me."

Error stood up and glares around at the Anti-Void. Whenever he died his strings weaken and released some of the SOULs. It was always such a pain to get them back since they knew he would return one day.

Error sighs loudly, he bends down and picks ups his glasses and knitting needles. Ink had been enraged when he entered Error's home, having drunk a whole bottle of red paint by force from a new foe of Ink.

Ink had completely wiped out the foe but was still raging on. It seemed Ink had been running around all his foes and attacking them. With these dead, Ink's lv had risen a lot.

Error had been at home, doing no harm to no one when Ink showed up. And having been take surprises. Ink's lv much higher than Error at that time and when he threw a series of bones at him, a well-aimed one had hit his SOUL.

Error never stood a chance.

Error growls darkly, he wanted to get Ink back in the most painful way possible, but there was not much that would affect the SOUL monster.

With a heavy sigh, Error summons his bean bag and flops down on it. He knew he needed to work hard if he wanted to catch up on ink's power level, the balance between them had been shaken with that. Thankfully when Error dies, he does not give any EXP to the one who kills him. Nor does he lost any lv when he dies.

The only thing he loses was his hold over his strings.

"*HUUH?" Error cries out, looking at his right arm he notices there were small splashes of paint in many different colours. Then he sees that there was some more on his feet- he began searching his bones, checking. It seemed he had dots of paint everywhere. And no matter how much he tries to wash it away he could not get it off.

Almost as if it was a part of his code.


End file.
